Dream Or Reality?
by PrincessArwenchan
Summary: Rini is sent away form Crystal Tokyo when her life is threatened at a young age. Now she has to face the harsh reality of the real world. Whats worse she is placed under a disguise which makes her life more miserable
1. Prologue

This is my very first story so don't hate me if its crap lol I will get better lol and so will the stories i promise.

Anyways this story doesn't contain the sailor scouts, well certainly for the first chapters at least. I may include them later on i haven't decided yet but this story I solely based on Rini and her hardships when reality hits her in the face

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon although i do have 2 DVDs and a little Sailor Moon figure if that counts at all... no i didn't think so 

**Prologue**

Crystal Tokyo's crystal palace 12 yrs previously

A beautiful young woman was hurrying as fast as her dress would allow down the corridors of the crystal palace. The young woman was the current queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, usually calm and peaceful the queen was neither of these today for the palace was under attack.

She knew exactly why the enemy were attacking. They were their for the beloved Small Lady who was currently know where to be seen. Neo-queen Serenity rushed into Small Lady's rather large room and found her hiding in her vast toy cupboard/room. Gently grabbing her arm the queen takes her to a room that is forbidden to her, The Portal Room.

Small Lady looked at her mother and saw that she had tears in her eyes "what's wrong mother" she asked. Just then their was a loud bang and the palace shook violently. Neo-Queen Serenity's sadness turned to panic, she pulled out what looked like a modified version of the disguise pen. Small Lady looked and her mother enquiringly and was about to ask what was going on when the Queen spoke. " My dearest daughter the enemy has come for you and i have no choice but to send you to a place where you will be completely hidden." Small lady looked at her mother positively scared at the thought of leaving her mother and father and home and backed away slightly. The Queen saw this but continued talking. " i am going to put a disguise on you so that the enemy wont be able to find you and you will be safe. You will look completely different but always remember that it's what's on the inside that counts." Neo-Queen Serenity raised the pen "Disguise Power!!" A bright light surrounded the princess.

Meanwhile outside the door to the portal room a heavily outnumbered King Endymion was trying to fight off the enemy to little success. The enemy blasted their way through the door to find the Queen standing alone next to the currently active portal.

"Goodbye my dearest daughter"

Small Lady found herself falling through the portals pathway tears streaming sown her face at what she had seen before the portal had closed on the palaces side. The enemy had advanced on her mother and mercilessly attacked her. The image of her mother gracefully but lifelessly falling to the ground stuck with the Small Lady before she passed out to an unknown magic that the queen had placed upon her.

What she didn't know when she awoke was that the next 12 years would be some of her toughest ever.

OK so their wasn't much going on in this chapter and their wont be much going on in the next one either because these chapters will be setting the scene and background for the story. This means that the first couple of chapters will be short.

Feel free to review the story at any time but remember this is my first fic so cut me some slack lol


	2. A Life So Changed

This is my very first story so don't hate me if its crap lol I will get better lol and so will the stories i promise.

Anyways this story doesn't contain the sailor scouts, well certainly for the first chapters at least. I may include them later on i haven't decided yet but this story I solely based on Rini and her hardships when reality hits her in the face

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon although i do have 2 DVDs and a little Sailor Moon figure if that counts at all... no i didn't think so

**A Life So Different**

Rini Lawrence awoke with a start. She lay their for a moment trying to remember her dream but wasnt having much luck, all she remembered was a magnificant building thing. She lay their for a minute longer before remembering she had school. She sighed and got up, she didnt like school at all, she didnt fit in.

Looking i the mirror in the hallway Rini looked gloomly at the image staring back at her. It wasnt as if she was ugly or anything. She had longish blonde hair and blue/green eyes and a few barely noticable pimples, their were worse looking people than me she thought, but that didnt matter to the people at school. Most of the people at school picked on her. She often wished that this was just some disguise and that she was really someone beautiful. Thatd show the bitches she thpought bitterly.

The school day wore on as it always did. The bitches made loud nasty remarks about her while everyone else laughed. People tried to trip her up and push and shove her in the corridor. The only place she felt safe was in the school library becuase most of the people wouldnt be caught dead in the library. She had one friend i the whole of the school and that friend was sitting next to her in the library and her name was Amy. Amy always stood by her and stuck up for her when everyone else is putting her down. Rini admired Amy and thought that she was extremely beautiful withh her long shiny black hair and pretty green eyes. Rini often wondered why Amy hung around with her and was always their for her but always came to the conclusion that she was just an extremely kind person.

Apart from Amy, Rini was completely alone. She was also alone at home too, her parents died in a car accident the previous year. She was lucky to escape being sent to an orphanage because she had just turned sixteen so was legally alowed to look after herself. At least she wasnt poor she thought to herself and she was grateful for that because it would only add to her misery.

Oh how Rini longed for a better life, a life where she was something more than the person everyone picked on. Little did she know her wish was to come true sooner than she could have imagined.

This is another short chapter i know but i promise that they will get longer in the next chapter because its really where the stroy starts. I just needed to get the scene set to set up my story. Im sorry if you think its bad and feel free to throw some helpful pointers my way or review the story if you can find something to review this early on lol.


	3. Reflections And Shadows

This is my very first story so don't hate me if its crap lol I will get better lol and so will the stories i promise.

Anyways this story doesn't contain the sailor scouts, well certainly for the first chapters at least. I may include them later on i haven't decided yet but this story I solely based on Rini and her hardships when reality hits her in the face

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon although i do have 2 DVDs and a little Sailor Moon figure if that counts at all... no i didn't think so

**Reflections and Shadows**

It was a Saturday and Rini had planned to go to a new amusement park that had just opened up recently with Amy. They had been planning it all week. Rini had decided to wear a dark green top and khaki ¾ length trousers. She was runnning rather late so she hurried out of the door without loking in the mirror in the hallway like she usually did. If she had bothered to look then she would have probably fainted due to shock.

Rini was supposed to meet Amy in town and they would head to the park together. She was waiting at the bus stop when she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She looked around the bus stop but she was quite alone. Something then caught her eye down the shadowy alleyway near the stop. She turned to go investigate when the bus pulled up. With one last look at the alleyway she got on the bus.

All through the bus journey she was too deep in thought to notice her faint reflection in the bus window. She could not shake off the feeling of uneasyness and still hadnt by the time she met up with Amy. Amy noticed right away that something was up, "whats wrong" she asked. "Nothings wrong" rini lied flashing Amy a fake smile. She grabbed Amy's hand, " come on we dont wanna get their too late," so they ran to the park.

The amusement park was completely packed but still they managed to get on a couple of rides before they went to eat lunch. After lunch Rini made a toilet. It was on the way back from the toilet that Rini got the feeling that she was being followed. She whipped herself around and for the second time that day she found no one there. She turned back to Amy.

It was much later on in the day and people were starting to leave. Rini and Amy were walking around looking for one last kick when they came across a hall of mirrors. Rini wasnt too keen on going inside but with a little bit of persuasion from Amy she entered the hall.

It was dimly lit inside, Rini supposed it was to give it a kind of eerie feel. At first they stuck together, laughing at each others reflections. They especially had fun in front of a mirror that made you look stupidly stretched. Rini walked on and after about a minute or so realised that Am wasnt with her. Feeling thoroughly lost Rini tried to go back the way she came. She hit a dead end. This didnt bother her much but what did bother her was the image reflected back at her in the mirror.

Rini stared at the image for a minute or so before thinking to turn around and check behind her to see who was there but their was no one, to her complete surprise. She turned back to the mirror and looked at the reflection again. She walked closer to the mirror and as she did the reflection seemed to move closer as well.

Staring back at Rini was a beautiful girl about her age with long pink hair, crimson eyes and a white gown. She appeared to be wearing a crown. She had a look of sadness and longing about her. Rini pressed her hand to the mirro and then gasped. The reflection had pressed her hand against the mirror too in the exact same place as Rini's.

Rini had the stangest feeling that she knew this person in the mirror. She thought that their was something familiar about the person. The reflection faded away suddenly and Rini fainted into unconciousness.

All the time Rini had been standing in front of the mirror she never noticed a person was watching her in the shadows. He had a gleeful smile on his face, " I've finally found you, Small Lady." Something suddenly caught his attention.

"RINI!!"

the person faded into the shadows just as Amy came hurtling round the corner.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!" Amy shouted. She was panicing because she couldn't wake Rini up. Little did she know that Rini was having the strangest dream of her life...

The story is starting to pick up a little bit and i promise it will get really good its just finding the time to write up the rest. Good job its the holidays

Feel free to review the story at any time but remember this is my first fic so cut me some slack lol


	4. Dreams or Perhaps Memories

I had vowed to each each chapter up within three days of each other but ive already failed that lol

I had vowed to each each chapter up within three days of each other but ive already failed that lol. Its been a busy week sorting out stuuf lol. I will though get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Honestly 

**Dreams or Perhaps Memories**

Rini was walking through some sort of woods, and was heading toward a clearing up ahead. Hear draw dropped at what she saw. It appeared to be a crystal city. It was the most beautiful thign she had ever seen. She started off toward the city but the sound of a childs voice distracted her

"Hortaruuuu...!"

Rini decided to head toward the voice, maybe she could find out where she was and learn a little more about the place. She came across two children playing with a ball shaped like a cats head with a cresent moon. One of the children had pink hair. It was in a weird hairstyle, it looked like bunny ears. She had crimson eyes. She was wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese school uniform. The other girl had short black hair, purple eys and pale skin. She was dressed all in black, which added more to her paleness.

Rini approached the two children "Hello, could you tell me where i am please." The two children carried on playing as if she wasn't their. "Heelloooo!" she said whilst waving her arms around like a maniac. Still they carried on playing. Rini didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't they see her

Rini stood there for a minute trying to fugure things out when a completely different voice roused her from her thoughts

"Small Lady. Hotaru, its time for you two to make your way home." The speaker was a young woman with long black hair. She was wearing what looked like a sailor outfit that had a red skirt, a purplish bow thing and red high-heels. She looked like a formidable force, and probably had a bad temper. She then spoke again, "Hotaru, Venus here will escort you home sop you get their safely." She pointed to a woman who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same outfit except the skirt and shoes were orange and a blue bow. She looked like a fun-loving woman.

The two children said goodbye to each other and the girl with the balck hair, Hotaru walked off with Venus. Small Lady then went with the black-haired woman. Rini decided to follow them in hopes of finding out some information. Walking through the crystal city Rini saw that everyone was bowing to Small Lady. After about 5-10 minutes of walking they seemed to arrive at their destination.

Rini looked up and her mouth fell open. In front of her was a most magnificent crystal building in the city.

Small Lady and the pther woman continued forward. The guards at the archway bowed as they approached "good evening Small Lady, sailor Mars." They continued until they reached a large magnificent door. It seemed to have a cresent moon on it. Sailor Mars knocked on the door then entered with small Lady. Mars then bowed and left.

The room appeared tobe a throne room. The thrones were occupied. One seated a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a very light purple suit and cloak and a mask to top it off. Next to him was the most beautiful woman Rini had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that reached the floor and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white gown, it had something weird on the back which made the woman look like she had wings.

Small Lady bowed to the two people before running to the man and sat on his knee. For ten whole minutes Rini stood around listening to them. She was seriously regretting following the Small Lady home but some unknwon force was willing her to be there and for some reason she felt she couldn't leave.

Rini was thinking of what to do when the doors to the throne room burst open. Two soldiers came rushing into the room, together they were supporting a third, wounded, soldier. "the enemy have breached the city and are heading this way. They have about a thousand or so soldiers with them. They will be here within minutes. What shall we do your majesty, sire." The king stood up and hurried to the soldiers. "Gather all of our soldiers and tell them to be prepared for battle. Tell them i will lead the attack with the Sailor Scouts." The soldiers hurried from the room and the king turned to the queen and Small Lady, hugged them and hurried from the room.

As soon as the king left, the queen turned to Small Lady, " quickly Small Lady, run and hide. Now!" As soon as that was said the queen hurried from the room too. Small Lady looked around the room, scared, before running out as well. Rini followed. Rini found herself running down a long corridor with Small Lady just up ahead. As Rini was running along she heard the distantshouts and sounds of the battle going on. Their was also the occasional flashes of light and the shaking of the castle.

Al of a sudden Rini heard Small Lady scream and saw her running back the way they had just come. At the same time she saw the enemy come running around the corner. Rini tried to stop them by throwing a punch at the closest enemy but her fist went straight through him. She looked confusedly at her hand and then remembered she was like a ghost. The enemies ran straight through her and after Small Lady.

When rini had finally caught up she found that the enemies were looking wildly around wearing confused expressions. Apparently they had managed to lose Small Lady.

"Mars Flame Sniper!!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

two of the enemies were blasted against the wall, fell to the ground and turned to ashes. The other enemies turned to see two girls charging at them. They easily took out the other enemies. They then ran passed calling for Small Lady and then they were out of sight.

Rini had recognised one of the enemies as Sailor Mars but didn't know the second girl. She had brown hair and wore it in a ponytail. She was wearing a Sailor suit too but with a green skirt and pink bow thing.

Rini set off again at a run looking for Small Lady. She ran passed a room with its door ajar but stopped and did a double take on herself and peered through the door. In the room was what only could be described as a giant futuristic computer. Standing in front of it was a sailor person in blue. Even her hair was blue. Rini looked up at the screen and recognised the city. It didn't look as beautiful as it had done. It was half in ruins, fires everywhere and blasts in various locations.

Rini remembered Small Lady and rushed from the room. She was running through the corridors of the palace when a plaque on one of the doors caught her eye. The plaque read SMALL LADIES ROOM. Rini entered the room and looked around. Right in front of her was a grand mini four-poster bed with light pink and gold curtains and linen. The bottom of the bed was littered with teddies. All around the room was various grand toys. In one of the corners was a huge dolls house.

Rini was taking in the childs dream room when the doors opened and the queen herself rushed in. She hurried over to the doors of an in-built closet and opened them. Their, sitting huddlied in the closet was Small Lady. She was clutching he ball thing. When she saw her mother she looked slightly happier but still scaried.

The queen grabbed her daughter and took her from the room. Rini followed them wondering wher they were going. She followed them into a room. Rini felt like she had walked into the portal room from Stsrgate. The queen had stopped in front of the portal. It bacme hard to hear what the queeen was saying because the commotion outside the rooom was getting louder. Rini did hear the queens next sentence " I am going to place you under a disguise..." The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the battle. The queen raised what looked like a pen over the Small Ladies head and their was suddenly a blinding light...

rini sat upright in her bed and looked round and saw Amy kneeling down beside the bed. She looked very worried. "What's wrong?" Rini asked. "What's wrong?! I'll tell you whats wrong. You've been out of it for three days. Three Days!!"

rini turned her head to stare at the wall in front of her. She was amazed that she had been asleep for three days. And what about that weird dream, she thought. Why did it feel so familiar to her? Was it real? Who was Small Lady now that was diguised? Rini had many questions but noone to ask, but she vowed to get to the bottom of it. First though she would get something to eat.

Ok so their you have it. It next chapter lol. It killed my hand to type it up. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review it and tell me what you thought


	5. Note to Readers

Hello all. I am sorry that i havent updated this fic in a while but i have been so busy sorting outuniversity things and exams etc. I have free time now so i will be getting the next chapters up within two days three at most. Again i am sorry for the long wait in between chapters. 


	6. Halloween Frights

I am so sorry that i havent updated this fic for ages but i have some free time now so i will definately be updating a lot more frequently.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon although i do have 2 DVDs and a little Sailor Moon figure if that counts at all... no i didn▓t think so

Trick or Treat: Halloween Frights

Rini was walking back from school and everywhere she turned she saw people decorating their gardens and houses with Halloween decorations.

Rini had always hated Halloween. She had never found knocking on people doors and trying to scare them for candy appealing. The only good thing about Halloween she thought was that no-one ever came Trick-or-treating at her house so she never had to bother buying candy. This Halloween was going to be no different from any other. She would stop off at the shops and buy popcorn, crisps and refreshments and then go home and watch whatever horror movie is on TV.

Rini reached the mini supermarket and groaned, it was full with parents frantically grabbing last minute bags and tubs of candy. She pushed past the angry shoppers, grabbed whatshe wanted and then went to wait in the long queue. Whilst waiting in the queue Rini started to feel uneasy, as though someone was watching her. She whipped her head round but it was hard to spot someone when the shop was packed. She turned to face the fron of the queue again. The uneasiness still lingered.

Rini finally left the shop after what felt like 12 hours of queuing. It had turned dark while she had waited. She set off home, taking a shortcut through a dimly lit back alley. While she was walking along, the uneasiness fell over her again. Gulping, she turned to look behind her and let out an audiable gasp. What she saw could only be described as a giant difigured monster-looking shadow,and it was about to turn the corner. Rini did not want to find out what it was so turned and ran. She ran all the way back to her house, slammed her front door shut, locked it and then turned the security alarm on.

Rini slowly made her way to the kitchen and set down her shopping on the table. She unpacked her shopping, leaving out the things for movie night. She headed to the sitting room, settled down in front of the TV and started channel flicking to find a good horror movie. She finally settled on The Grudge cause it was just starting.

Half hour later Rini had forgotten all about the scary shadow. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa, wide-eyed and clutching one of the cushions. Suddenly the phone rang and Rini jumped sending the cushion she was clutching flying. Cursing loudly Rini went into the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Rini, its me, Amy"

"Rini Roled her eyes and said "yeah, I figured that much out for myself."

"Ooooh, someones in a bad mod aren't we," Amy joked

"Yeah, well, you scared the hell out of me when the phone rang" Rini sighed out.

Amy laughed "Sorry about that. I just rang to say that im going to be about half hour late to yours cause my little brother is being awkward, the git."

Rini laughed and said " That's ok. Pick up some more popcorn on your way round please."

"Okay, will do. Cya later" Amy said.

"Cya later, have fun trick-or-treating with your bro," Rini said and put the phone down.

Rini headed back to the sitting room and settled back down in front of the TV. Suddenly the TV screen went static. Rini started flicking through the channels and found that every channel was the same. Great, she thought and started to get up to check the ariel when four girls apppeared on the screen. Rini thought she had seen them before and was trying to figure out where when one of the girls spoke.

"Hello. Hello? Rini? Are you their?" asked one of the girls who had blonde hair.

"Of course she is there, we can see her..." snapped the girl with long black hair

The blonde girl looked as though she was about to retaliate when the girl with the short blue hair cut between them and said " Ok you two. Now is not the time for your petty squabbling."

Rini was just standing in front of the TV with her mouth wide open staring at the screen. She then came to her senses and began to back up from the TV, shaking her head, " no,no,no,no,no, this cant be happening. It can't be" said said as she backed up against tha wall in hopes that she would disappear into it. Then the girl with the brown hair spoke...

" Rini, you dont need to be afraid of us. We have come to warn you. Their are things in your past that you have been made to forget. You have enemies that will use this fact to get to get to you and kill you. You need to remember your past. t will help you to survive. Find Luna and Artemis they will help you get your memory back. They will be in ca... WAAAAAAAAAIIIIITT!!!

Rini had just ran out of the room, not wanting to listen to any more. She heard the people on the TV calling her but she continued to run. She ran up the stairs and to her room only to find that someone was already their. Rini let out a gasp and turned to run back out of her room but tripped over some stray clothes. She looked behind her and saw the figure coming towards her. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room again. She then felt herself being tugged backwards and was spun around so that she was face to face with what Rini could only describe as a monster. The thing had blue skin, horrible teeth and eyes that looked rather sinister. He looked like he wanted to kill her.

" LET ME GO!!!NOW!!!" she shouted as she tried to break free of the monsters grip.

The monster suddenly let go of her but then immediatly grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. The monster had lifted her up off the floor so that her feet were flailing about. Rini was trying to kick the monster so that it would let her go but she had no such luck it only made the monster angrier. It slammed her into the wall and continued to stangle her.

Rini was trying to gasp for breath when she suddenly heard the front door open and the security alarm being disabled and then she heard footsteps...

"Rini!? Are you upstairs? brought popcorn." It was Amy. Rini tried to shout to her but couldn't.

The monster suddenly threw Rini to the ground and gave her an evil stare. "Ill get you next time Princess." It said and then vanished into thin air just before Amy reached the top of the stairs. Rini had sat up and started to massage her neck.

"Rini, what the hell are you doing sitting on the landing?" Amy asked as she walked up to her friend. She gasped when she saw Rini's face and the marks on her neck.

"What happened? Where did those marks come from? You look terrified."

Rini looked at her friend who had just knelt down in front of her and then began to tell her about the people in the TV and their warning to her and the scary monster that was waiting for her in her room. How it had chased her and tried to strangle her to death and that it had said that it would come back for her. All the time she was talking she didnt stop shaking out of fear.

Amy had been getting increasingly angrier as Rini told her what had happened. She wanted to kill the thing that had attacked her best friend. In her mind she was vowing that if she ever met this monster she would kill it. She also told this to Rini and it seemed to calm her down a bit.

Half hour later after she and Amy had serched the entire house to make sure none else was apart from them were in the house, Rini had decided to get an early night. She felt a little safer now because Amy had decided she would stay the night just in case. Rini drifted into an uneasy sleep where she dreamt of monsters and people in TVs.

I hope you enjoy this chapter... Im sorry if you think its bad and feel free to throw some helpful pointers my way or review the story. And again i am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up *hugs Readers in apology* 


End file.
